


Slow Drowning

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: This is crossposted from my main blog where I'm taking request for drabbles.The prompt was: Scratch/Alan Endless night in Arizona. Scratch can’t get out and Alan stuck, so Herald is trying to convince Wake to cooperate.





	Slow Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> [This is crossposted from my main blog where I'm taking request for drabbles. ](http://detectivedavidmills.tumblr.com/post/171442329416/misskeniro-suggested-prompt-scratchalan-endless)
> 
> The prompt was: Scratch/Alan Endless night in Arizona. Scratch can’t get out and Alan stuck, so Herald is trying to convince Wake to cooperate.

Alan moved carefully through the cloud of darkness. His fingers numbingly cold but still clinging to the flashlight and revolver for his dear life. The Champions every step was calculated mind aware of every noise and prepared to jump and dash in case of any suspicious sound. Weapons, both the torch and gun, held high in case of Taken appearing. This wasn’t good. Whenever Scratch chose to pull this one on him, it never ended well. Usually, he’d be sent flying off the hill, landing just barely safely on the cold desert floor. With the other around, it wasn’t a good call to let his guard down despite the exhaustion.

But then a voice echoed through the darkness, a sick parody of his own.

“You know, Wake, I’ve been thinking.” It almost sounds… genuine. Non-mocking, for once. But the writer doesn’t fall for it. “I’ve probably said it before and I will find myself repeating this…But we have a lot in common.”

Alan turned around, trying to figure out where the source of the sound is. Just where that bastard was.

“You have to understand where I’m coming from.” The killer said, appearing sad but The Champion was sure it was all a stunt. “You and I both stuck in this place. That never-ending night, it’s must be driving you mad.” Mad? The word hung heavily in the air, choking the writer almost. “You must miss her.” That…stung. Alan jumped to defensive, looking around more rapidly.

“Shut up! Don’t you dare talk about Alice!”

“You do, don’t you?” The herald disregarded, attempting to make his own point. “I know how it feels to be completely alone…Alan… We-- You don’t have to be alone.”

“Shut up, shut up!” Wake cried out as the words snaked around him, choking him almost. He could barely breathe the thoughts of her playing in his head, the pleasant warm memories. So opposite to the cold he is constantly met with here. The cold he’s held captive in. His hands shake; grip not faltering, but becoming so intense his knuckles whitened.  

A deafening silence takes over, no voice ringing through the heavy air. The writer doesn’t have it in him to glance around, instead standing in the middle of the dark, frozen. Paralyzed by the sickening thoughts of upset and frightened Alice, still out there, looking for him.

Then, there’s an almost warm breath onto his ear. Nearly soft. 

“Consider what I have said.”


End file.
